


Siphon

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexuality, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our own way of passing the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siphon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmeJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeJack/gifts).



”Your technique is improving.”

Kaon abruptly stopped carving the blade through the half-dead, amputated Cybertronian beneath him. Energon welled to the surface, splitting in rivets out each side and along the twitching ex-Decepticon’s torso. The mech would be screaming, if his vocalizer hadn’t been crushed and his throat and mouth choked with energon.

"Kaon."

Kaon smiled, a soft, playful little thing as Tarn stopped behind him. His massive bulk casting a massive shadow, his two red optics blazing through the thin darkness abnormally bright. He studied his compatriot with veiled intrigue; his electromagnetic field radiated waves of impressed curiosity.

"Little at a time, little at a time," Kaon chuckled. He turned back to his victim, straddling his waist; slipped the blade easily into the wound again with a small, wet _slurch_ ; the mech gave one violent shudder before settling back into little quivers. Kaon pulled the soaked serrated circuits carefully from the hole; their frayed, cut edges spitting tiny sparks of electricity.

"Such precision," Tarn hummed, leaning closer. "Swift, and clean, almost."

Kaon coiled two of the three circuits slowly around his fingers, like comparing jewelry to his paint scheme. “Vos has been teaching me; cleaner cuts make for less drainage,” he mused. Very slowly, he curled forward; slipped the free circuit between his lips and sucked. His coils whirred, softly; a minute later, he sat back, inventing. Cooling fans cycled warm air, settled again. “Small hits. There’s a certain pain to it—sometimes it burns the nodes; vocalizer to hiccup and glitch. But all and all…” He trailed off to pinch and roll the edge of one circuit between thumb and forefinger in an almost sensual manner, forcing out another _pop_ of electricity. The mech beneath him jerked again. “It’s a fun little high nonetheless.”

"Careful about forming an addiction, Kaon," Tarn half-teased. Kaon chortled in response. "But we all have our past times and ways of alleviating… boredom. Either way, you’ve made remarkable progress since your last session."

And the giant DJD commander reached out, let the edges of the pads of his fingers slowly trace up a shoulder coil. Kaon shivered; the small wave of electricity tingled warmly through Tarn’s digits. “You should feel proud.” Four fingers weakly curled against palm, one idly, just lightly dragging a playful line along one helm seam between center and right ridge. Kaon felt no shame as he leaned into touch; it was expected, of course, a mechanical response, albeit a grateful one.

"Just try not to siphon too much,” Tarn cooed, drawing that finger back down the same seam. “I’ve grown awfully fond of you; so much so, I’d hate to replace you. Especially over a death that would be so trivial, pathetic, and wasteful.”

Kaon turned, took Tarn’s hand as it pulled away in both of his. “So long as you promise to watch out for your own health, sir,” he said. Pressed a kiss lovingly to a hooked knuckle. Both Decepticons laughed softly. “And, if I may… Another session…?” Though now Kaon was a little embarrassed.

"I suppose a second would not hurt," Tarn replied, narrowing an optic thoughtfully.

Kaon’s face lit up, grinning audiol to audiol with almost juvenile joy. He could only hope a blindfold wouldn’t be required for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> End is referencing [Feelgood Habits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/616977) by MmeJack.


End file.
